There are many occasions when it is desirable or expedient to eat a meal in an automobile or truck, for example while traveling, at a drive-in movie, at a sports event and the like where usual dining accommodations are not available. Many take-out food and beverage items are available at fast-food restaurants and are intended for on-the-road consumption. A popular practice is to take along a cup of coffee from home while driving to work.
Most automobiles and trucks are not equipped for on-the-road dining. Consequently, take-out food items and beverages are not well organized and usually are enclosed within a paper bag o box container. Such paper containers are intended for enclosing and carrying food and beverage items, and are not suitable for use as a serving tray. Consequently, it is difficult for the operator to handle such food and beverage items while maintaining safe control of the vehicle. It is somewhat easier for passenger to handle food and beverage items since both hands will be free. Nevertheless, the handling of food and beverage items by either a passenger or operator is awkward because of the lack of a stable food service tray on which food items and beverage containers can be placed and retained without spilling or shifting under normal driving conditions, and without requiring operator or passenger attention.